Unforeseeable Events
by Lady Leaena
Summary: Hermione finds herself alone - in a cave and is being hunted down by Death Eaters. It's seems that even at her lowest, life just won't give her a break.


**Disclaimer**: All characters and settings that are connected to the amazing world of Harry Potter belong to and will forever belong to J.K Rowling.

R&Rvery much appreciated!

* * *

_Drip…_

Her shoulders tensed.

_Drip…_

A growl was building up in the back of her throat.

_Drip…_

"Merlin's Beard! Would you stop with the infernal dripping already?!" Hermione Granger screamed to no one in particular.

The dripping noise was getting on Hermione's last nerve. Seven weeks. Seven weeks she has been in this cave! Seven weeks it has been since her last _real _meal. Seven weeks of her walking from one side of this bloody cave to the other. And worse of all, it has been seven weeks of listening to that damned dripping noise! No matter how hard she searched, she could never find the source. She had tried every spell and potion that she could get her hands on. And she had even gone as far as to use muggle solutions, but nothing ever worked!

_Drip…_

Hermione ran her fingers agitatedly through her coarse curls pulling at her roots in what she believed were early signs of madness. _Will this torture ever end?! _She thought despairingly.

_Drip…_

Hermione stood up quickly from the spot which she had been occupying for the last few minutes and walked over to the opposite side of the small cave. She had gotten used to cramped cave but more often than not, she would start to feel claustrophobic. The walls were too close and she barely had enough room to walk.

_Drip…_

Hermione sighed and sat down. She rested her head in her lap and rolled over on her side. It has been almost three months since the fall of the Wizarding World, and the Death Eaters had placed a hefty bargain for her head, making it more or less impossible for her to move around safely. Hermione sighed, and then snorted. She had been doing a lot of that nowadays - sighing that is.

_Drip…_

Hermione growled and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her wand. "Silencio!" she shouted in no particular direction. She waited for a few breaths and when she was answered with silence, she breathed a sigh of relief.

While the Wizarding World had fallen to shambles, she had fled. Harry was dead, as well as Ron and the rest of the Weaselys. The Five Year War it is called. "Five Years of Hell is more like it." Hermione said aloud. For five years, she, Harry, and Ron had fought the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, and for five years Hermione had watched the people whom she had grown to love, die at her feet. Her innocence had been taken and so had her childhood. And now she was on the run. It seems that she would never get a break.

_Drip…_

Groaning, Hermione sat up with her wand in hand, and stood facing the back of the cave. She walked menacingly towards it. And poked at the stone with her wand, "Okay, that's enough. I've had it up to hear with you!" She said holding her thumb and index finger up to her face. "And if I hear another peep out of you," She threatened. "I'll blow you into the next millennia!" She ended menacingly.

_Drip…_

"Really?!" Hermione screeched. And then she whipped her wand making a bowing arc, and screamed, "Reducto!" As the spell hit the wall of the cave, dust enveloped Hermione and a loud groaning came from below her. "Blast," Hermione uttered before the floor gave out from under her.

* * *

Hermione felt air rushing around her as she hurtled to her imminent death. The cold clutches of fear gripped her heart and panic momentarily paralyzed her.

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

_ I don't want to die. _

_I REALLY don't want to die. _She kept thinking to herself.

Her mind whirled with useless information and memories as she tried to figure a way out of her current predicament. _Alright, first where is my wand?"_ Hermione gripped her wand reassuringly. _ Okay, so I've been falling for close to a minute now and that either means that I'll hit the bottom any second now or… this is a **very **large cave. _She thought logically. _Now spells, I need spells. Um… Cushioning Charm… No that won't work, Wingardium Leviosa… possibly but I'm trying to stop myself from falling not the opposite…. Ahah!_

"Arresto Momentum!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then halted, simultaneously, in mid-air, gasping for air rapidly. "Lumos." She whispered. And she looked around her at the illuminated walls and let her eyes travel below eye level at the gaping abyss which seemed to be a bottomless cavern. Hermione could feel a completely new panic set in. She was trapped mid-air, without food, and in a cave that no one knew she was in. "Brilliant." She muttered darkly. Hermione scanned her surroundings looking for a way out of her mess, when suddenly:

_Drip... Drip…_

Hermione clenched her jaw in frustration, and groaned. "Kill me now." She whispered bitterly, and then scrunched her brow in confusion. _Is that getting louder?_ She thought to herself.

_Drip… Drip…_

"It is!" Hermione said aloud. She turned her head looking for the source, when a new sound from above succeeded the dripping. It was a low bone-rattling rumble that caused her teeth to clatter unwillingly. A feeling of terror washed over Hermione as the rumbling came closer to her.

_Bloody Hell! The cave is collapsing in on me! _Hermione thought despairingly. She quickly went through options. And a cold panic slowly moved its way into the pit of her stomach as she realized that the only way to safety was out of the cave. And the only way out of the cave was… _down._

Hermione had always thought herself to be rather brave. She was sorted into _Gryffindor _for Christ's sakes! But despite what many others might think, Gryffindor's valued their lives just as much as the next person did. So it was safe enough to say that, _No_ she wasn't looking forward to resuming her downward descent into the shadowy depths of this cavern.

But as bits of gravel and debris started sprinkling down on her head, Hermione knew that there was no safe way to get out of this alive. So to much her consternation, Hermione uttered the two words that she would later regret ever saying.

"_Finite Incantatem."_

And thus she resumed her earlier descent into the hopefully bottomless pit.

Hermione felt as if she had been falling for at least a few hours now, but she knew that that would be anything short to impossible, as she is sure she would have hit the Mantle by now. But she continued her free-fall, feeling suddenly quite light-headed.

Her eyes were slowly closing against her will and it felt as if the oxygen were slowly being sucked out of her burning lungs.

_So this is what it is like to die._ She thought morosely. _Well I hope it hurries up, 'cause my heads killing me!_ Hermione inwardly sighed. Even in her deathbed life wouldn't give her a break.

Suddenly there was a loud popping noise. And she mentally shrieked in pain as her bones grinded together as if gravity itself was crushing her. Her head suddenly felt as if it had imploded and she knew no more.

* * *

**Aothor's Note:** This May or May Not be a One-Chaptered Fanfic. It really does depend on whether or not you want to read more of it. But until I get the OK from you guys, the rest of the story will just be a small Side Project that I work on by myself. Thank You for Reading! btw I like reviews! ;)


End file.
